Theoretical and experimental developments of schemes for high resolution NMR in solids will be continued with emphasis on double resonance detection of dilute species. A spectrometer under construction during the earlier part of this grant will be completed. Applications to various biomedical problems will be considerably expanded with emphasis upon studies of structure and molecular motions in biological membrane and model membrane systems.